


closed our eyes and took on the world together

by bellamysgriffinprincess



Series: I'll always wear the crown that you gave me [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamysgriffinprincess/pseuds/bellamysgriffinprincess
Summary: “It’s you and me against the world from now on, anyway.”“I think it already was,” she tells him, watching with fascination as he blushes just a little. His head ducks for just a moment, like even after all this time, her affection still shakes him....Bellamy grins, leaning down to kiss her again. “Just think, next time I kiss you, we’ll be officially married.”Her answering smile hurts her cheeks. “Can’t wait.”





	closed our eyes and took on the world together

**Author's Note:**

> I THINK this will be the last story I add to this universe, I just wanted a wedding day to add to it. This is short and stupid and fluffy xoxo

_we were crazy,_  
tragic and epic, and so amazing  
I’ll always wear the crown that you gave me  
we will always stay lost in forever  
and they’ll remember  
we were legends

\------

“You know what would be funny?”

Clarke smiles, knowing her best friend too well. Still, she plays along. “What?”

“If you married my brother,” Octavia says, trying to shrug it off with a grin, but Clarke can see the joy on her face. She thinks Octavia is almost as happy as she is, and _she’s_ the one getting married today.

Even so, Clarke laughs, standing to wrap her arms around her maid of honor. She holds her close, fighting back the tightness in her throat. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for today. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Octavia’s slim arms wrap around Clarke’s shoulders. “Of course. I honestly can’t even tell you how happy I am that you two finally figured this out. I’ve only been waiting for it my whole life.”

“I know it took us a while,” Clarke murmurs, letting Octavia go. “But we’re here now.”

Octavia smiles. “I know. And you look perfect, all that’s left is the dress and accessories. Bell is going to lose his mind when he sees you.”

“Mind if I intrude?”

Abby pokes her head in the door, looking almost somber. It’s been unsettled at best between Clarke and her mother for the last few years. Clarke is currently working as a free-lance artist and doing other side jobs for the city, murals and the like, while Abby is still hung up on the fact that she could have been a doctor by now.

(If only she hadn’t “thrown it all away”.)

“It’s not intruding. You’re my mom.” Clarke does her best to smile, finding it easier than she expected. Even despite everything, she’s happy her mom is here.

She thinks so, anyway.

Octavia excuses herself for a moment, maybe to go check on her brother. She’s been so busy, between being the maid of honor and sister of the groom. Clarke isn’t even sure how she’s managed it all.

It’s probably why Clarke misses her presence—she could have been a good buffer between Clarke and her mother.

Abby smiles, though, eyes glistening. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Clarke glances at herself in the mirror, smiling a little to herself.

There’s a pause, and Clarke thinks she recognizes the heaviness of it. _Please, don’t_ , she begs mentally, willing her mom not to ruin her wedding day.

“I still don’t agree with the choices you’ve made for yourself,” Abby says, looking at Clarke’s dress on the mannequin. She reaches out to run a finger gently down the fabric, almost absentmindedly. “But of the ones you’ve made, I think I like Bellamy the best.”

Clarke swallows, willing herself not to get stressed over a conversation she’s had a million times. She decides to respond to what’s the easiest. “I think he’s my best decision, too, mom. So, thanks, I guess.”

Abby doesn’t stay much longer, any words they share only taking up a limited amount of time. There is only so much they can say before Abby’s disappointment shines through. When she’s gone, Clarke still feels tears prick at her vision as she slumps in her chair. She wishes things were different, that she still had a mom who cared.

To be fair, though, she isn’t sure she ever did.

It’s times like this where she misses Aurora, misses simple summers with sunburned cheeks and her two best friends. She wonders if Aurora would have helped her get ready today, standing beside Octavia while they fussed over her hair and makeup.

She definitely would have—Clarke wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Her dad is here somewhere, she reminds herself. Seeing him later might make her feel better.

“Hey, so I thought, after talking to your mom, you might need a little… well, more than me.”

Clarke looks up at her best friend’s voice, but Octavia has slipped through the door once again, leaving just Bellamy.

_Bellamy._

He’s got on a still half unbuttoned dress shirt and his dress pants, like he was yanked out of his own changing room in the middle of doing his buttons. Even not finished, he looks like he walked right out of a fairytale to her.

“You’re not supposed to see me before the wedding,” she reprimands, though she’s already standing to wrap herself in him arms. Her body immediately relaxes, feeling like she’s _home_.

“Hmm,” he hums into her temple, arms tight around her. “Well, Octavia says you’re not completely ready yet, so.”

She pulls away just enough to look up at him, her heart beating steadier already. “I guess that could be a loophole. At least I’m not wearing the dress yet.”

“See? We’ll be fine,” he tells her, reaching up to brush his knuckles against her cheek. “Are you okay? What did your mom say?”

“That, according to her, you’re the best decision I’ve ever made.” She considers him, squeezing gently at his hips. “Her scale is different than mine, but that’s still something we can agree on, I guess.”

Bellamy smiles, wide and exuberant. God, she loves him. “I love you so much,” he says, echoing her thoughts.

“I love you, too,” she reciprocates, leaning up to press her lips against his briefly. “And I’m okay. Thanks for coming to check on me.”

“Always, princess.” He taps his thumb against her jaw.

“It’s you and me against the world from now on, anyway.”

“I think it already was,” she tells him, watching with fascination as he blushes just a little. His head ducks for just a moment, like even after all this time, her affection still shakes him.

“Octavia will be very disappointed to hear that,” is what he winds up saying when he meets her eyes again.

“Please, she’s simply beside herself today. This wedding is just as much for her as it is us.”

Bellamy grins, leaning down to kiss her again. “Just think, next time I kiss you, we’ll be officially married.”

Her answering smile hurts her cheeks. “Can’t wait.”

Everything goes beautifully, somehow. Bellamy tears up when she walks down the aisle, wiping a hand over his mouth. The weather is gorgeous, and their first kiss as husband and wife feels magical. Even so, it’s over so quickly that she’s eternally grateful for the photography crew that they hired. She doesn’t have to worry about capturing anything, but she knows that she’ll have more than enough captured for her.

Before she knows it, she’s sitting next to Bellamy in the reception hall, and everyone is finishing up their food. Glasses of wine are everywhere, and music is playing throughout the room. Octavia is sitting next to her, though she’s talking to Raven on her other side.

Bellamy reaches over for her hand, picking it up and rubbing his thumb against her wrist.

“You wore your bracelet,” he says, and when she looks up at him, his eyes are full of so much love that for a moment, she forgets how to breathe.

“Always do.”

He smiles, his thumb brushing against the cool metal. His touch lingers on the tiny crown- the one she had told him was her favorite.

“I should get you like, a wedding cake charm to go with it next,” he muses, leaning over to press his lips into her temple. “Since, you know, you’re my wife now.”

“I’m your wife now,” she repeats giddily, smiling up at him.

A camera flashes somewhere, and she’s sure that the photo they just took will wind up on the walls of their home somewhere. Still, she doesn’t pay it much attention as she leans in to kiss Bellamy sweetly, feeling the fire race in her veins all the way down to her toes.

“Dance with me,” he murmurs when they pull away, standing without letting go of her hand. 

She lets him lead her out on the dance floor, letting go of his hand to thread her fingers together behind his neck as he wraps his own around her waist.

They sway together in silence for a moment, and then he chuckles.

Clarke grins up at him. “What?”

“I’m just thinking, of all the people for my sister to impress on her first day at a new school, I’m really glad it was you.”

“It was incredible!” Clarke defends through her giggle. “She literally pinched a boy’s ear until she bent to his will and _didn’t even get in trouble_!”

She’s probably a little too loud, but Bellamy laughs, burying the sound into her hair. “And now, here we are.”

“Here we are,” she agrees, pulling herself a little closer. “All married and grown up.”

He glances over her shoulder, where Octavia is dancing with Lincoln, and smiles. “They’ll be next, I figure.”

Clarke gasps. “And you’re okay with that idea?”

Bellamy pinches at her waist, just enough to make her squirm. “Ha ha, princess. She’s happy, that’s what matters.”

“I’m so proud of your progress.”

“You should be.”

“I am,” she insists, leaning up to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. He catches her lips in his before she can pull away, soft and sweet.

Octavia bounds up at that moment, of course. “Guys, come here, we should get a picture with just the three of us.”

She gestures to the camera man off to the side, so they line up, Clarke in the middle, smiles wide as the camera flashes.

Clarke is pretty sure there’s a picture exactly like it in the Blake house already, except it was taken years ago by Aurora, the summer before she passed away. She makes a mental note to get a print out of the picture just taken, and can already imagine the two photos hanging together in the foyer of the house that she and Bellamy have waiting for them.

She thinks maybe they could even be put in the same frame, surrounded by other pictures of the three of them. It seems fitting, like the first thing someone sees when they come into their home should certainly be pictures of her best friend, and her best friend’s brother.

Because ever since there’s been Octavia, there’s been Bellamy, too.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
